I'M SORRY
by Cho Kwangrin
Summary: akankah Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Sungmin diakhir hidupnya? bukanhakh Kyuhyun sendiri yang melepas sungmin?lalu kenapa ia yang seolah ditinggalkan? LET'S READ FF KYUMIN YAOI/ONESHOOT


**I'M SORRY…**

**Author:Champion Rin**

**Cast:**

•**Cho Kyuhyun**

•**Lee Sungmin**

•**And Other**

**Genre:Angst(?)**

**Length:Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer: Kyumin milik KMS dan KMS milik Kyumin..sedangkan Author bukan milik siapa-siapa**

**Warning;TYPO(s), EYD yang tidak sesuai kaidah bahasa Indonesia, BOY X BOY, dan kejanggalan-kejanggalan lainnya**

**Sumarry: aku menyesal..aku menyesal pernah membiarkanmu pergi dari genggamanku..kumohon, kembali..hanya sekali ini, beri aku satu kesempatan.**

**~~HAPPY READING~~**

_Seperti kabut pagi yang mendekapku dalam dingin.._

_Dan mengeluarkan bisikan seperti rintihan berkepanjangan_

_Seperti angin yangtiba-tiba menyapa relung jiwaku_

_Lalu pergi dengan meninggalkan sayatan yang menyakitkan_

_Seperti air yang tenag di Hulu dan Hilirnya_

_Namun menghanyutkan dan menenggelamkanku_

_Seperti Cahaya yang menerobos dalam kulit-kulit syarafku_

_Kemudian mengendap memberikan selaksa luka tak bertepi_

_Seperti itulah_

_Dirimu….._

:::::::::-::::::::::

"Menikahlah dengannya…" Guman seorang namja berambut ikal sambil menggenggam kedua bahu namja lain dihadapannya, namja tersebut menundukkan wajahnya..menahan gejolak rasa yang telah tersedimentasi hingga membuatnya hampir mati karena kesakitan yang dialami.

"Semudah itukah? Berapa lama kita bersama? Kau ingin menyudahi hubungan ini?" Namja imut itu menatap namja berwajah stoic dihadapnnya tersebut dengan pandangan penuh harap, binar-binardi matanya menandakan betapa ia menahan air mata yang sedari tadi mencoba untuk keluar menerobos pelupuk matanya..namun, dengan sekuat tenaga..dia tahan..sesakit apapun saat ini yang ia rasa, dia harus tegar.

"Hubungan apa yang kau maksud Minnie Ming?" Si Ikal ini melepaskan genggamannya pada bahu namja imut tersebut, dengan langkah pasti ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap hamparan bunga liar berwarna-warni dihadapannya

"Hubungan kita Kyu.. saat kita bergandengan tangan, saat bibirmu dan bibirku bersentuhan,saat desahan kita…"

"Ssssssttttt…hentikan!" Kalimat tersebut sontak membuat perkataan sang Namja imut yang tak lain bernama Lee SungMin ini terhenti sesaat..kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan,kemudian namja bernama Kyu ini melangkah mendekati Sungmin l..kedua matanya tak memancarkan apapun, diwajahnya pun terpasang mimic datar tanpa ekpresi

"Dulu… semuanya adalah mimpi, apapun yang aku lakukan padamu..baik secara nalar maupun secara pemahaman yang jauh dari nalar hal itu sah-sah saja kulakukan…tapi sekarang, semuanya telah berakhir..bangunlah, dan sadar..bahwa kita tak bisa bersama.. aku tak pernah bilang akan menjalin hubungan denganmu hyung, hanya kau saja yang menganggapnya begitu…lupakan semua yang terjadi diantara kita, anggaplah ini sebagai buaian tidurmu…"

Seperti ditusuk oleh belati yang begitu tajam, hati mana yang mampu bertahan ketika orang yang kita cintai mengatakan hal seperti itu pada diri kita sendiri? Betapa remuknya jiwa dan rasa seorang Lee Sungmin, berapapun besar pengorbanannya..semuanya kini telah usai?berakhir dengan suatu kesalahan yang membuat hatinya harus kembali terluka lebih dalam.

"jadi..selama ini kau anggap aku itu apa? Tak pernahkah kau menatapku? Tak pernahkah sekalipun pandanganmu tertuju padaku? Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku sedari awal Cho Kyuhyun!" Runtuh sudah pertahanan Sungmin, air mata yang ia tahan kini tak terbendung lagi, salahkan sakit hatinya kini..hingga ia yang seorang namja pun berubah menjadi seperti gadis labil yang baru putus dengan kekasihnya, tapi memang kenyataan bukan? Kini ia ditinggal oleh orang yang ia cintai.

"aku slalu melihatmu, bahkan mataku ini slalu menjagamu… karena bagiku semua ini adalah permainan, dan kau Hyung~~ kau tak lebih dari boneka yang harus kuawasi setiap saat"

**PLAKKKKKKKKK**

Satu tamparan keras mendarat dipipi Kyuhyun,nampaknya Sungmin telah kehilangan kendali..tak pernah sekalipun ia memukul Kyuhyun, baginya luka Kyuhyun adalah lukanya..lalu,untuk apakah ia memukul Kyu? untuk memberitahukan betapa menyakitkan perkataannya barusan? Entahlah.. terkadang manusia susah ditebak jalan pikirannya.

"Tak peduli saat kau membuka atau menutup matamu..yang ku mau kau melihatku dengan HATIMU! DENGAN HATIMU CHO KYUHYUN~~ BERAPA KALI HARUS AKU BERTAHAN? BERAPA KALI? SEBEGITU EGOISNYA DIRIMU.. HINGGA KAU ACUHKAN SETIAP RASAKU YANG MENGHAMPIRIMU" Sungmin terhempas ketanah, tubuhnya sudah tak kuat menahan perasaanya sendiri..dihamparan daun-daun maple yang mengering ini, air matanya berjatuhan membasahi pipi dan telapak tangannya yang mencoba menahan isakannya..sementara Kyu menatap Sungmin tanpa rasa bersalah..ia hanya terdiam sambil sesekali menujukkan ekpresi mencibir yang ia tunjukkan pada Namja imut tersebut

"Mian..Mianhae.. aku mungkin terlalu memaksakanmu untuk mencintaku, mulai hari ini..hatiku akan berhenti mengekangmu, Tuhan dan Bumi yang kupijaki ini saksinya..bahwa hari ini, aku takkan pernah menampakkan diriku dihadapanmu, aku akan melupakkan bahwa aku mempunyai seseorang yang sangat kucintai..bahwa aku pernah masuk dalam penyimpangan sosial karena jatuh cinta pada sesama jenis…Hari ini, dan seterusnya..meskipun Kau memohon untuk menemuiku, Demi Tuhan..aku takkan pernah menerima permohonanmu, sampai tuhan berkehendak..biarlah takdir yang menuntun jalannya sendiri" Sungmin bangkit dan mengusap airmatanya.. ia menatap Kyuhyun yang tak sama sekali terharu oleh sikapnya..ia menatap Kyu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, benci,sedih,cinta,kasih sayang seolah bercampur didalamnya.

"selamat tinggal…" Sungmin kemudian meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mematung menatap punggungnya yang menghilang dibalik pohon-pohon maple yang sedang berguguran sama sekali belum memahami bahwa yang nantinya akan menyesali keputusan ini adalah dirinya sendiri, ego dan selalu ego yang mengekang kehidupan namja bermarga Cho ini, bahkan dirinya sendiri akan mati oleh egonya sendiri

:::::::-:::::::::

"Hyung…sungmin hyung….kajima….." seorang dengan tubuh kurus kering tengah mengigau dalam alam bawah sadarnya, setetes embun tiba-tiba memenuhi sudut mata yang menampakkan lingkaran kehitaman dikelopak mata tersebut.

"Hyung…hyung….kajima~~~" satu lirihan yang jelas menggambarkan bahwa ia begitu menampilkan Kerutan yang terpampang jelas diwajah pucatnya

"ireona Kyu…ireona.." satu namja lain mencoba membangunkan namja bernama Kyu yang sedang mengigau tersebut, namja bernama Donghae ini Nampak khawatir dengan keadaan chingunya yang sudah seperti mayat hidup dan kadang kalap tanpa ia sendiri sadari

"Kyu! Ireona Kyu!" satu hentakkan lagi dari mulutnya membuat Kyu terbangun dengan peluh dan air mata yang menetes secara bersamaan, matanya memerah mengingat mimpinya yang sama sekali tak pernah berubah, mimpi dimana ia melepas cintanya dan menjadi seorang namja yang paling bodoh sedunia

Air matanya tak mengering begitu saja, tangannya yang kekar itu merengkuh wajahnya yang telah ditumbuhi oleh bulu-bulu yang membuatnya Nampak seperti demi isakan yang tak tertahankan kini memenuhi ruang kamar ini.

"Sungmin..sungmin Hyung~~ gajima.." suaranya serak tak terkendali, satu permohonan yang sedari dulu selalu ia ucapkan disetiap bangunnya,disetiap helaan nafasnya, dan disetiap tidurnya. Tak pernah sekalipun ia meminta yang lain, selainmemohon agar namja bernama Lee Sungmin kambali kesisinya.

"Kyu..tenanglah… tenang Kyu" Donghae berusaha menenangkan chingunya yang masih kalap akan mimpi yang dialaminya,ia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang telah seperti ini sejak 2 bulan lalu berpisah dengan Sungmin.

Hey! bukankah Kyuhyun sendiri yang memutuskan hubungan ini? Lalu..kenapa dia yang malah tersiksa? Kenapa malah dia yang seperti ditinggalkan?

Itulah kebodohan namja bermarga Cho ini, ia dengan tanpa pertimbangan apapun melepas apa yang sudah ada digenggamannya, bukan hanya melepas sebenarnya..tapi meremukkan dan menghancurkan sosok manis bernama Sungmin itu menjadi kepingan-demi kepingan debu yang sama sekali tak bisa ia rangkai dengan utuh.

"tenang Kyu.. aku sudah menemukan titik terangnya, aku sudah menemukan Sungmin" suara Hae Nampak riang ketika menyampaikan berita Bahagia , namja berambut coklat tersebut seketika seperti menemukan kebahagiaannya kembali, di genggamnya kedua bahu hae dengan kasar, matanya yang merah menatap wajah Hae dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan "jinjja?"

"Ne…aku sudah menemukannya, jadi berhentilah mabuk-mabukkan dan sekarang makan makanan ini..besok kita kan berangkat ke Ilsan, kudengar dia diasingkan oleh kelurganya karena menolak perjodohan dengan seorang gadis anak dari teman appanya.."

Donghae tersenyum manis, Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya sedikit menghela nafas syukur, berulang kali dia mendatangi kediaman Sungmin yang didapat adalah kenyataan bahwa Sungmin telah hidup bahagia bersama isterinya dan pergi jauh dari Korea, kenyataan pahit itu yang membuat ia menjadi seorang pemabuk berat hingga tubuhnya sendiri tak mengijinkan apapun untuk dikonsumsi selain alcohol , Namun, cukuplah sudah penderitaan yang dideranya,saat ini kenyataan yang sebenarnya telah terungkap..kenyataan Bahwa Sungmin memegang janjinya

"_bintang menjadi saksi bahwa aku Lee Sungmin takkan pernah memiliki cinta lain selain cintaku kepada Cho Kyuhyun.. tak peduli berapa keras cobaan yang nantinya akan kuhadapi aku tak peduli..asalkan dapat menjaga cinta ini..aku rela meski harus menjadi pendosa.."_

Bayangan tentang sungmin berkelebat seketika, saat dimana mereka saling menatap hamparan bintang malam yang berkelap-kelip dengan indahnya diatas kepala mereka, saat itu..Kyuhyun seharusnya sadar bahwa Sungmin slalu memegang teguh janjinya, terbukti bukan? Bahwa ia tak mengingkarinya sampai saat ini

"hey! Jangan melamun…ayo cepat makan makanan yang telah kusiapkan"Donghae menyodorkan nampan yang berisi berbagai macam makanan penambah tenaga, nampaknya Kyuhyun benar-benar tak menghiraukan pola makannya selama ini

"ukhukkkkkk….ukhukkkkkkk…ukhukkkkk" Baru satu suapan menyentuh mulutnya,Kyuhyun sudah terbatuk,tubuhnya merasa janggal dengan makanan yang telah lama tak dikonsumsinya, seolah menolak nasi yang akan masuk kedalam perutnya tersebut Kyuhyun memuntahkan nasi itu kelantai,namun kali ini jelas warna nasi putih itu tercemar oleh cairan kemerahan yang juga keluar dari jijiknya Hae melihat pemandangan tersebut, ia tetap tak bisa tinggal mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang sedang dalam keadaan yang tak sudah kewajibannya sebagai sahabat menolong Kyuhyun.

"Kyu gwaenchana?" Hae meraba-raba tengkuk leher Kyuhyun,memberikan pijatan demi pijatan agar Kyu merasa lebih baikan, inilah gunanya teman..selalu hadir disaat kita membutuhkan

"kau harus ke Dokter…" lanjut Hae dengan mimic yang berubah khawatir ketika Kyuhyun kembali memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Ani..satu-satunya yang bisa menyembuhkanku adalah Sungmin Hyung…"

"tapi Kyu.."

"seberapa lama diriku hidup, takkan pernah berarti jika tanpanya Hae, bagiku yang tengah sekarat seperti ini adalah tinggal menunggu ajal menjemput, kumohon..aku sangat ingin menemuinya..Hae, aku tak bisa menunggu, tubuhku ini…mungkin sebentar lagi akan …."

"hentikan Kyu! Jangan berkata seperti itu..kumohon…" Hae terenyuh mendengar ucapan chingunya tersebut, direngkuhnya tubuh Kyuhyun, matanya tak kuat lagi menahan air mata yang sudah jelas ingin meluncur dipipinya, dadanya dan raganya walaupun tak memiliki ikatan apapun dnegan Kyuhyun, namun ia dapat merasakan bertapa hebat guncangan yang didapat oleh sahabatnya itu, seberapapun dan sebagaimanapun caranya Donghae akan membantu Kyuhyun agar ia keluar dari kesengsaraan selama beberapa bulan ini.

"aku.. akan melakukan apapun untukmu..kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu…kumohon bertahanlah" Hae semakin mengeratkan Rengkuhannya, airmatanya menetes membasahi baju Kyuhyun, isakannya pun tak tertahankan.

"kalau begitu..aku ingin menemuinya sekarang…."

"kau gila? Lihat keadaanmu! Bagaimana bisa kau…"Hae melepas pelukannya dari tubuh kurus Kyu, matanya menatap tak percaya ketika mendengar permintaan gila dari sahabatnya

"bukankah kau berkata akan melakukan apapun untukku? Aku ingin menemuinya…"

Kalimat janji yang terlanjur Hae ucapkan tak bisa ia tarik kembali, dirinya tahu bahwa Kyuhyun begitu keras kepala..sekuat apapun ia melarang, pada akhirnya Kyuhyun akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya

"araseo…. Kau tunggu disini,aku akan memanggil tuan Lee untuk mengantarmu ke Ilsan"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas mendengar Hae yang menyetujuinya berangkat ke Ilsan saat ini juga

"Gomawo Hae….Jeongmal Gomawo" Dengan bibir tebal yang kering itu Kyuhyun menggumankan betapa ia sangat berterima kasih atas bantuannya. Bagaimanapun Hae lah yang selalu berada disisinya..Bahkan ketika orangtua Kyuhyun telah membuangnya karena mempermalukan martabat dari keluarga mereka, Hae dnegan terbuka mau menerima Kyuhyun bahkan disaat Kyuhyun mabuk-mabukkan seperti yang sudah-sudah,Hae tetap sabar disisi Kyuhyun, sebegitu besar ikatan persahabatan mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat Hae meninggalkan Kyuhyun, akhirnya ia kembali dan membantu Kyuhyn untuk mempersiapkan diri berangkat ke Ilsan,tempat Sungmin berada.

**CHO KYUHYUN POV**

" aku hari ini tak bisa mengantarmu, Hyukkie mengajakku menemui orangtuanya..kau tak apakan? Kalau sudah selesai aku akan cepet menyusulmu kesana"

"Gwaenchana Hae.. aku merepotkanmu..lagipula tuan Lee akan membantuku.." gumanku sambil sedikit mengulas senyum disudut bibirku

"Ne.. Tuan muda tak perlu khawatir..saya akan menjaga tuan Kyuhyun.. pertemuan anda dengan keluarga Tuan Hyukjae semoga beruntung." Tuan Lee yang telah mengabdi selama 1 dekade ini mengucapkan selamat kepada majikannya yang tak lain adalah Hae, yah..ia sebentar lagi akan meminang namjachingunya Lee Hyukkjae, mereka sesama jenis..yah memang begitu adanya,cinta itu buta bukan? Seperti yang kualami saat ini.. bahkan cinta membuatku seperti mayat hidup yang luntang-lantung dalam mencari arah Sungmin, dialah pusat dari segala kehidupanku..suatu kesalahan saat aku malah melepasnya..penyesalan pada akhirnya selalu dan selalu aku yang merasakan.

"araseo kalau begitu..saya akan mengantarkan Tuan Kyuhyun..ini sudah hampir Siang.."guman Tuan Lee sambil membukakan mobil antic gaya 80-an yang lumayan berkelas, aku memasukinya dan duduk tepat didekat jendela

"josimae Kyu ah~~ aku akan kesana segera! Kejarlah Sungmin Hyung kembali!bawa dia kembali kepelukanmu!" Teriakkan Hae dapat kudengar begitu jelas ketika mobil ini telah melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Siluet sinar mentari yang menerobos pphon-pohon maple dikanan kiri jalan masuk dalam kornea mataku, silau… daun-daun kemerahan dan orange yang berguguran namun adapula sebagian pohon yang berdaun hijau, perpaduan warna alam yang begitu eksotis.. pemandangan ini, pemandangan dimusim gugur yang mengingatkanku betapa hangatnya genggamannya, senyumnya yang lembut seperti hembusan angin dari selatan..tawanya yang renyah bagai sinar mentari.

perlahan tapi pasti,tanganku membuka jendela mobil dan membiarkan angin yang mengelus-elus permukaan kulitku dan memaikan helaian demi helaian rambut ikal kecoklatan ini.

"_Kyu… ayo kesini.. disini lebih bagus pemandangannya"_

"_kyu…kau kok malah melamun? Eh? Tapi kau lucu kalu sedang melongo seperti itu..hehehehehehe"_

"_Kyu...kita poto bersama ne?"_

Kenangan masa lalu yang berputar dalam pikiranku, membawaku pada memori demi memori tentangnya.. sesaat mataku terpejam mengingat kembali saat dimana kecemburuanku yang membuncah ketika aku melihatnya bersama Hae

**FLASHBACK ON**

"_Hae! Kau ini! Kyaaaaaa…aku tak mau"_

"_ayolah Ming..aku begitu gemas dengan pipimu..bolehkan aku menciummu sebentar?"_

"_shiroo! Jinjja shiro" Sungmin berlari-lari kecil menghindari tangkapan Hae. Lalu tanpa diduga-duga Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dan membawanya menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari hadapan Hae.. didepan sebuah danau, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tak suka_

"_berhentilah bersikap so imut dihadapannya."_

"_apa maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan asal bicara..aku sudah bertindak wajar"_

"_wajar kau bilang? Heh? Apakah kau tak berpikir bahwa kau menggoda Hae ah?"_

"_menggoda? Apa kau gila? Aku sedari tadi yang menjadi orang yang DIGODA! Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku?"_

"_cih kau menikmatinya kan? Digoda oleh seorang Lee Donghae"_

"_kau sendiri tahu perasaanku Cho Kyuhyun..kau tahu, siapa yang selalu ada dalam pikiranku, selalu ada dalam relung jiwaku, selalu ada dan akan selalu ada dalam setiap hembusan nafasku..tapi kenapa kau malah menuduhku seperti itu?"_

"_kau sama sekali tak menyakinkan!" gertak Kyuhyun sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya tepat didada bidang tersebut_

"_apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau yakin dengan cintaku?" Sungmin sudah tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, Kyuhyun terlalu possessive terhadap dirinya..terlalu cemburuan, padahal sungmin telah mengumbar janji yang takkan pernah ia langgar sampai kapanpun, janji-janji yang membuatnya harus slalu terikat dengan namja berwajah stoic , semuanya seakan menguap ketika sifat Kyuhyun sendiri yang malah melanggar janji tersebut._

"_tidur denganku…" jawaban yang singkat namun begitu mengejutkan tersebut membuat sungmin tak berkutik, ia takkan pernah rela kehilangan Kyuhyun namun ia juga takut, entah apa yang kan dilakukannya ketika Kyuhyun nanti menjamahnya._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Mianhae hyung~~ setelah tubuhmu ku rasakan, aku malah membuangmu" aku mengusap pelan sudut mataku yang berair.. kenangan demi kenangan itu kembali memenuhi pikiranku, entah sampai kapankah aku dapat menebus dosa-dosaku padamu hyung, aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga agar kau kembali padaku

_Neo do na cheoreom ireohke apeunji_

_Neo do na cheoreom nun mul na neunji_

_Neo do harujongil ireohke chuueoge sa neunji ggok na cheoreom_

_**Apakah kau juga merasakan sakit ini seperti diriku?**_

_**Apakah kau juga menangis seperti diriku?**_

_**Apakah sepanjang hari kau juga hidup dalam kenangan seperti diriku?**_

**ILSAN, **

"Tuan…kita sudah sampai" suara tuan Lee membangunkanku dari alam nonsadarku, dengan seksama mataku memerhatikan sekeliling..tempat ini?

Aku keluar dari mobil dan semakin membulatkan mata, sebuah gereja dihadapanku dengan gaya bangunan Victoria Gothic ..gereja yang menjadi saksi bisu betapa kejam diriku pada namja yang aku cintai, yah..ditempat inilah aku menyuruhnya untuk menikahi seorang gadis yang dijodohkan dengannya, kau tahu kenapa aku bisa sampai kesini ? Karena dihari itu..disaat aku mencampakkannya, dia sebelumnya mengajakku untuk menikah dengan didampingi seorang pastur saja,aku menolaknya dan memutuskan hubungan kami dengan menyuruhnya menikahi gadis pilihan orangtuanya. Penyesalan yang takkan pernah yang takkan pernaah termaafkan..saat bibir hinaku berkata bahwa dia adalah mainan dalam kehidupanku, bahkan tanpa pertimbangan apapun aku membiarkannya keluar dari kehidupanku.

Sejenak tapi pasti kakiku dengan gontainya memasuki gereja ini, membuka pintu gereja yang lumayan cukup besar..setelah tepat berada didalam, aku menemukan seorang pria paruh baya sedang duduk dijajaran depan sambil berdoa, kegiatannya terhenti sejenak ketika mendengar aku masuk

"Cho Kyuhyun?" dia memanggil namaku, masih kuingat wajah itu..wajah pastur yang dulu bersedia menikahkanku dengan Sungmin, air muka yang masih sama..tenang dan begitu hangat, itulah pastur paruh baya bernama Sooman Ahjussi ini, selain pastur,ia juga pengurus gereja ini.

"pendeta?" aku kembali mengayun kakiku menghampirinya yang telah berdiri dan menatapku dengan binar matanya

"pendeta.. apakah Sungmin disini?" tanyaku ketika aku telah sampai tepat didepannya

Pendeta itu tertunduk sambil menatap lantai yang dingin, raut wajahnya berubah ketika nama Sungmin tercetus dari bibirku

"Kyu..duduklah dulu" ia menuntunku untuk duduk

"Sungmin adakan?" tanyaku lagi saat tubuh kami telah sempurna bersender pada bangku panjang ini

"kau berubah anak muda.. apakah selama ini kamu mengalami kesusahan dalam hidupmu? Kenapa kau jauh sekali berbeda dengan yang dulu? Sorot matamu yang sayu..apakah telah terjadi sesuatu?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku Sooman ahjussi malah balik raut wajah yang begitu tenang, matanya menatapku penuh tanya

"aku sakit pendeta.. sakit karena kesalahan yang telah kulakukan dulu.." lirihku mencoba menahan gejolak rasa yang tiba-tiba mendidih dalam ruang kalbuku, sejenak aku menatap kedepan

"ceritakanlah anak muda.."

"aku menyesal, sungguh aku menyesal karena dulu aku memutuskan untuk melepaskannya, aku yakin..bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja baik dengannya atau tanpa dirinya disisiku..keangkuhanku terhadap sungmin malah menyakiti perasaannya dan perlahan-lahan menggerogoti diriku sendiri, tak sedetikpun aku bisa menghela nafas ketika aku mengingat wajah itu…senyuman,tawa,ocehan dan segalanya bagaikan memori yang takkan pernah usai diputar berulang kali dalam setiap aku membuka maupun menutup mata, Inikah takdir Tuhan pendeta? Inikah karma darinya? Karena aku mencampakkan orang yang kucintai?" airmtaku tak terbendung lagi, pupus sudah niatku tuk menahan rasa sakit yang kini mendera,,,nampaknya, jiwaku telah rapuh untuk kembali bercerita tentang kebodohanku sendiri, kupegang jantungku yang berdenyut tak karuan ini, rasanya sulit bagiku untuk merasakan udara saat ini.

"kumohon…pertemukan aku dengannya..kumohon" aku memohon dihadapannya, sambil terus mengeluarkan airmata yang sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berhenti mengalir dipipiku

"tapi… "

"kumohon…" kali ini aku membuang segala egoku, kakiku telah dengan sempurna berlutut dihadapan pendeta paruh baya ini, dia yang melihat tingkahku langsung mengangkat tubuhku untuk berdiri

"kumohon..pertemukan aku dengannya..kumohon…"

"Maafkan aku.. sesungguhnya, aku telah berjanji dihadapan Tuhan, bahwa aku takkan pernah mempertemukanmu Sungmin..kecuali tuhan berkehendak lain.. maaf, ini sudah menjadi hukum yang harus kupatuhi, aku tak bisa melanggarnya anak muda, itu akan menjadikanku pendusta.." jawaban yang membuatku harus menahan sakit kembali, sesulit itukah aku bisa bertemu deganmu Hyung~~ sekeras inikah Tuhan menegurku?

"komohon ahjussi….aku bisa mati…ukhukkkkk…ukhukk" aku kembali terbatuk, namun untunglah tak separah waktu itu, untung aku tak muntah darah

"kumohon.."

"mianhae…" satu jawaban pasti bersamaan dengan tepukan halus dibahu kiriku, seketika sooman ahjussi meninggalkanku disini sendiri bersama dengan tangis piluku.

"Tuhan kumohon…ukhukkkk…ukhukkkkk" batukku semakin menjad

i kali ini, kurasakan sudut bibirku yang basah, lalu kuelap dengan tanganku, sebuah cairan kemerahan pekat itu kini mengotori jemariku.

"Tuhan..ini akhir hidupku..kumohon, aku ingin bertemu dengannya..kumohon Tuhan….ukhukkkk..ukhukkk"

_**Yeogiga apa jakku apa amu yakdo deutjiga ana**_

_**Jongdeun son jababomyon jogeum naeul gotdo gateunde**_

_Disini terasa sakit,terus menerus sakit,obat apapun tak dapat membantu_

_Jika aku menggenggam erat tanganmu,sepertinya aku akan sedikit bertahan_

**SPLASSSSSSSHHHHHHH**

Entah ini kenyataan atau hanya ilusi dalam keputusasaanku, sebuah cahaya keputihan tiba-tiba keluar entah darimana..menjelma menjadi gelembung cahaya yang seolah hendak menuntunku pada suatu tempat, dengan langkah yang pasti aku mengikuti gelembung cahya itu..menapaki jalan-jalan yang kulalui tanpa hati-hati sedikitpun, langkahku semakin dan semakin menjauhi gereja, melewati halaman gereja dan hingga akhirnya gelembung itu masuk pada sebuah Pohon maple yang beberapa daunnya telah itu masuk kedalam batangnya, batang Pohon ini? Inikan Pohon yang dulu menjadi saksi lainnya tentang kisahku dan Sungmin Hyung

"_kyu…."_

Sebuah suara yang begitu kukenal,suara yang kurindukan selama ini..suara yang membuat rotasi kehidupanku kembali berfungsi seperti biasa, membuat otakku kembali bekerja dengan tanggapnya dan membuat ukiran terindah senyum dari bibirku

"Hyung….chagiya~~~" aku menghambur memeluk sosok Sungmin yang berpakain serba putih dihadapanku. Tubuhnya begitu dingin ketika tanganku merengkuhnya

"_Kyu~~ lama tak berjumpa..kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?"_ ia melepas rengkuhanku dan menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaanya

"ini semua karenamu… karena kau aku jadi tak bisa hidup seperti semula, kumohon..chagiya~~kembalilah padaku, aku menyesal telah meninggalkamu..mianhae, kau maukan memaafkanku?"

"_aku telah memaafkanmu sejak dulu kyunnie~~seharusnya,kata maaf yang terucap dari bibirku karena membuatmu jadi begini…tapi, aku tak bisa kembali padamu kyu~~ aku telah berada didunia yang tak bisa kau jangkau…"_

"apa maksudmu? Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak chagiya" kali ini aku menangkup kedua pipinya agar mata kami bertatapan dengan sempurna,pipi chubby yang begitu dingin..kenapa?kenapa tubuhnya begitu dingin?

"_aku telah tiada…aku telah berada dalam rengkuhan sang kuasa, aku bukanlah sungmin yang bisa kau peluk,kau raba dan kau sentuh layaknya dahulu kala..kini, aku telah menjadi salah satu gugusan bintang dilangit malammu..Cho Kyuhyun~~ mengertilah…dan bertahanlah dengan segala kehidupanmu..aku selalu berdoa agar kau bahagia, carilah..carilah seorang yang mampu menghapusku dalam ingatanmu..carilah kebahagianmu.."_

Aku tak tahan, sungguh..rasanya hatiku sepertii terobek dengan kasar,ibarat dicabik-cabik tanpa perasaan, airmataku mengalir bagai lelehan lava yang tak henti-hentinya, mungkin aku terlihat seperti pecundang saat ini,mungkin aku terlihat menyedihkan.. apalah artinya itu semua,ketika aku bahkan tak dapat membuatnya berada disisiku kembali? Kenapa takdir Tuhan begitu kejam? Kenapa?

"kumohon jangan seperti ini Ming…." Cuma kalimat itu yang dapat kuucapkan

"_mianhae…mianhae..Kyu~~ waktuku telah habis..kumohon,demi ketulusan cintaku..carilah kebahagiaanmu" _ bagaimana bisa dia berucap seperti itu? bagaimana bisa mulutnya yang manis menggumankan kalimat yang bahkan tanpa ia sadari menusukku dan mungkin saja membunuhku secara perlahan, dialah hidupku..karena dia pusat dari segala apapun yang aku lakukan, dengan memohon seperti itu,tandanya dia memohon untuk aku mengakhiri tubuhnya mulai mengapung keangkasa

"ANDWAE!ANDWAE!KAJIMA MINNIE HYUNG!...KAJIMA….."aku berteriak Histeris ketika kusadari senyuman yang tulus terukir dari bibirnya itu adalah senyuman perpisahan untukku,ini bukan mimpi,ini kenyataan ketika aku menatapnya untuk yang terakhir kali..tubuhnya yang dingin itu,melebur menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya,hancur dan berjatuhan dihadapanku

"Hyung!kajima…hiksss…hiksss…ukhuukkkkk…ukhukkkkkk"

sakit. Jantungku begitu sakit ketika kuraba, inikah pembalasan untukku? Kenpa begitu menyakitkan..bahkan aku tak mampu lagi memdefinisikan seberapa serius luka yang telah bernanah dalam relung jiwaku ini?

"kajimaaaaa!...ukhukkkk…ukhukkkkkk" kubekam mulutku yang sedari tadi terbatuk menahan sakit ,cairan kemerahan itu menggenang ditanganku kini

"Tunggulah…aku akan menyusulmu Hyung…" sudut mataku kembali berair,aku terjatuh ketika sebuah angin menerpa tubuhku dan bersamaan dengan itu..daun-daun kering menerpa tubuh sekarat ini..

"ukhukkkk…ukhukkkkk.." sesak..

"min… tunggu aku…" tanganku dan seluruh tubuhku melemas, tanpa kusadari mataku menutup dan terus menutup..hingga aku akhirnya tertidur dalam buaian mimpi panjang yang takkan pernah usai.

aku yakin, _**Tuhan memiliki jalan tersendiri untuk memberikan kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga pada umat-Nya**_

**NORMAL POV**

"cintanya begitu kuat, bahkan diakhir hayatnya…dia masih mempertahankan cinta itu" seorang namja paruh baya dan seorang namja tampan berbadan kekar tengah menatap miris sebuah tubuh yang membujur kaku tepat dibawah pohon maple

"apa yang kau maksud?kaulah yang membunuhnya pendeta… kau bahkan tak sedetikpun mengijinkannya untuk menemui Sungmin hyung..tak pernahkah kau berpikir seberapa sakit kyuhyun,sungguh terlalu, tak adakah belas kasihan untuknya?" Donghae menatap pendeta itu dengan tatapan tajam, dia begitu kecewa karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tak dapat menemui Sungmin bahkan hingga akhir hayatnya

"mereka sama..sungmin yang datang padaku saat itu, matanya yang sayu dan juga senyuman yang tak pernah terlihat tulus sedikitpun..kau tahu anak muda? Sungmin yang kukenal adalah anak yang selalu ceria,saat dulu ia membawa kekasihnya kehadapanku untuk kunikahkan. Raut wajah yang menyiratkan keyakinan itu hingga siapapun takkan pernah tega menolak ketulusannya.. Namun, beberapa bulan lalu..aku sering memergokinya tengah malam berdoa sambil menangis ,doa yang selalu sama dan tak pernah berubah..doa yang dapat kuingat dengan pasti ketika bibirnya mengucap ketulusan yang nyata..bahwa ia begitu berharap seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun selalu tuhan anugerahkan kebahagiaan dan lindungan,kau tahu anak muda?.tak pernah sekalipun mungkin dalam pikirannya untuk mengubah nama yang ia ucapkan disetiap buaian alam bawah sadar itu memerangkap dirinya..Cho Kyuhyun..nama yang selalu ia igaukan,nama yang selalu ia tangisi dan juga doakan…hingga tubuhnya sendiri menolak kasih dari siapapun, dia telah menyakiti hatinya..menyakiti organ paling vital itu dengan sendirinya.. diakhir hayatnya..tetaplah nama Cho Kyuhyun yang ia gumankan.." pendeta itu mengehentikan ucapannya saat menyadari ekpresi bingung yang ia tangkap dari Donghae

"apa maksudmu? Jangan bermain-main dengan kehidupan seseorang bukankah kau pendeta?"

"Lee Sungmin telah tiada beberapa minggu sebelum kedatangan temanmu.. dia meninggal karena penyakit yang dideritanya, jantungnya lemah.. dan dibawah pohon ini, tubuhnya dikuburkan, sesuai dengan wasiat yang ia telah ia suratkan padaku..inilah makam Lee Sungmin"

Hae terkejut mendengar jawaban dari pendeta itu, ia sama sekali tak mengira bahwa semuanya akan seperti ini, tak sedikitpun hatinya bisa menerima bahwa ia kehilangan sahabat-sahabatnya..perlahan, air matanya meleleh disudut matanya

"Kyu~~ Sungmin Hyung… apakah kalian sekarang telah bersatu kembali?" lirih Donghae dalam hatinya

Setelah itu beberapa para medis datang untuk membawa mayat Kyuhyun, Donghae tersenyum miris melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang tak bernyawa

"kau telah mendapatkannya kembali kan? Aku yakin itu Kyu..kau pasti telah medekapnya saat ini..jangan pernah lepaskan lagi..atau kau akan menyesal" kembali ia bermonolog dalam hatinya,dengan jemarinya yang menghapus jejak airmata yang tadi menetes.

_**Seseorang hadir dihidupmu karena sebuah alasan**_

_**Mereka menawarkan kebahagiaan dan juga kekecewaan**_

_**Ada yang sesaat tapi ada juga yang setia setiap saat**_

_**Jangan takut untuk mencintai**_

_**Karena cinta sejati tak datang begitu saja**_

_**Tetapi melalui tahap sedih dan tawa bersama**_

_**Tak peduli betapa hebat logika**_

_**Cinta selalu setia pada hati…**_

FIN

ANEH YAH?ToT

Ayo review..ayo ayo… jangan jadi SIDERS yah^^

Thanks buat dukungan eonni-eonniku^^ I LOVE YOU FULL MY BIG FAMILY KYUMIN SHIPPER! 3 3

Anyway..kerasa gak angstnya?ngegantungkah?


End file.
